Proving Faith, Hope, Friendship and Love
by Jammar Starlines
Summary: features four of my made ups and the problems they get into while at Hogwarts (also featuring Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Snape) **Please R&R** (Review one of mine and I'll review one of yours)
1. It Begins

It was a school year just like any other or so they thought. Jammar had just found out about her brother and who it was. Lenna and her brother Matthew were still fighting just as much as ever. Jammar was still torturing Matthew any way she could.  
  
"Jammar, sometimes I almost think you should have been put into Slytherin," Lenna told her friend one day as they walked into potions class.  
  
"What makes you say that," Jammar asked innocently, slipping her wand back into her robes.  
  
"Oh don't give me that. Look at what you did to Matthew," Lenna replied pointing at her brother who now had puffed checks and a cottontail. "He looks like a cross between a chipmunk and a rabbit," she continued.  
  
"I know, doesn't it just look so cute on him," Jammar giggled, smiling brightly as Matthew looked at her.  
  
"Well considering he's my brother… NO! He does NOT look cute!" Lenna replied.  
  
"Yeah well there's no accounting for taste. You're the one that like's Snape!"  
  
"So?"  
  
"So if you can like Snape, I can like your brother."  
  
"But he's my brother!"  
  
"I know that but I still like him so just get used to it will ya? Besides he likes me too you know!"  
  
"WHAT?!" Lenna shouted as she and Jammar sat down.  
  
"Ms. Dumbledore, is there something I can help you with?" Snape asked.  
  
"Nope. I'll be fine. Just a little shocked at Jammar. Nothing important."  
  
Alright then lets get down to the lesson," Snape said before beginning to teach the class.  
  
"How'd you find that out," Lenna whispered to Jammar.  
  
"Remember I'm the Angel of Love. I know these things. Like I can tell you who likes you too."  
  
"I know that one too. It's Snape."  
  
"Well yeah but not just Snape likes you," Jammar replied.  
  
"Well I don't want to know who because I only care that Severus likes me."  
  
"Oh so it's Severus now eh? Better not let Matthew hear that or he'll start bugging you even more."  
  
"Yeah but you can stop him from doing that pretty easily. Especially if he really does like you."  
  
"Yeah but it's so much more fun watching the two of you fight!"  
  
"Thanks!"  
  
"No problem Len!" Jammar giggled.  
  
*Matthew! Hey Matthew!* Jammar said telepathically.  
  
*What!?*  
  
*How's if feel to sit on that tail?*  
  
*Oh just great thanks* he replied bitterly.  
  
*No problem hun,* Jammar said smiling brightly at him, when he turned to look at her.  
  
*May I ask why you did that?*  
  
*Well we don't want everyone to know we like each other now do we? So what better way than to make them think we hate each other?*  
  
*Well maybe I'll have to think of something to do to you as well.*  
  
*Go ahead and try it hun. Remember I'll just make things worse if you do!*  
  
*But why would you want to do that?* Matthew asked.  
  
*Because it's fun to watch you squirm,* Jammar replied a gleam shining in her eyes.  
  
"Mr. Carni, would you mind demonstrating what I just explained to the class," Snape said walking up to where Matthew was sitting.  
  
"Um… Well I didn't really understand sir," Matthew replied nervously.  
  
"Maybe if you were paying more attention on the lesson and less on young Ms. Potter you would understand what I'm trying to explain more," Snape said causing the entire class to begin laughing except for Jammar and Matthew who were blushing.  
  
"Well doesn't that just serve you right Matthew," Lenna giggled.  
  
"That's quite enough Ms. Dumbledore. I am deducting 50 points from Slytherin and 20 from Gryffindor. Now Ms. Granger I know you were paying attention so please a demonstration if you may," Snape said walking back to his desk and sitting down. 


	2. Proving a Love that Blooms

At the end of class Jammar and Lenna headed to the Great Hall for lunch.  
  
"So what was that all about in potions?" Harry asked as the two girls sat down across from him.  
  
"Which part? Lenna or Matthew?" Jammar replied smirking.  
  
"Both!" Harry and Ron replied in unison.  
  
"Well Lenna's little out burst was because she only just found out that her brother, Matthew, likes me," Jammar stated.  
  
"And Matthew had been talking to Jammar through out the entire lesson and so he had no clue what Snape had been talking about," Lenna continued.  
  
"Jammar, can I talk to you," Matthew asked walking up behind her.  
  
"Sure," Jammar replied getting up and walking a short distance from the table.  
  
"What is it Matthew?" Jammar asked worried about thee look on his face, and the feeling of dread she could sense in his heart.  
  
"It's the Slytherins. They're bugging me about what happened in potions class. I was sent over to play a prank on you. They want me to prove that I don't like you but I can't do that. It's just not true. But I am going to prove something else," Matthew told her.  
  
"Oh, and what's that?" Jammar asked him innocently.  
  
Matthew watched her for a moment, wishing he could read her thoughts like she always did to him. After about a minute had passed by Matthew stepped closer to Jammar and place his hands on her shoulders before kissing her softly on the lips.  
  
*Excuse me! What do you think you're doing?* Jammar asked telepathically, kissing Matthew lightly.  
  
*Well I personally call it a kiss,* Matthew replied.  
  
Pulling away Jammar slapped him lightly on the chest. "Smart ass," she said giggling lightly.  
  
As the two separated they looked around them for the first time, seeing most of the students cheering wildly for them as well as all of the teachers smiling brightly. The Slytherins on the other hand were sneering their disapproval at them, along with Lenna who seemed very upset by the whole show.  
  
"Matthew, meet me outside Snape's class after dinner," Jammar said walking back and sitting down beside Lenna.  
  
"What was that?" their friend Anna asked shocked by what Matthew had done.  
  
"That's what I'm wondering. He was saying that he had been sent to play a prank on me and then basically he kissed me," Jammar replied, looking over her shoulder to where Matthew was sitting.  
  
As soon as he had sat back down the other Slytherins around him pushed away leaving him to sit alone.  
  
*Thank you,* Jammar said to him.  
  
*For what?* Matthew replied almost depressed, not looking up to look at her.  
  
*For proving that I mean more to you than what the other Slytherins think.* With that said Jammar went back to eating her lunch and chatting with her friends. 


End file.
